


Imperfections

by ArdillitaD



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Supergirl (TV 2015) RPF, dansen - Fandom
Genre: Dansen Passion Nights, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21648412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArdillitaD/pseuds/ArdillitaD
Summary: “Tell me what you want.”, demanded the red head, once again turning her attention to the woman’s slender neck, kissing, licking and biting it purposefully.Kelly turned her head to the side, giving Alex more space to practice her sweet torture and squeezed her eyes shut for a moment. “Kiss me…”Alex and Kelly enjoying some alone time, away from the world.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kelly Olsen, Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, dansen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Imperfections

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came right after i heard the new Celine Dion song - Imperfections, blame her for this or adore her, cause she is awesome. 
> 
> I think this is my first time trying to write smut, don't kill me. Hopefully it doesn’t suck too bad, hope you enjoy it! :)

A wavy line covering a small part of Alex’s slender waist caught Kelly’s attention, the scar standing out in light red colors against the pale skin of the woman. Because of the shape and place Kelly assumed it’s probably from a knife, or other sharp instrument. The thought itself provoked cool chills down her spine. She traced the scar with her fingers, feeling the imperfect surface on her girlfriend’s perfect body. The urge to kiss it and feel it on her tongue was stronger than her. She bent down and tasted one of the many hidden stories.

Alex’s body was still, but the goosebumps and small hair on edge in the middle of her back were indicating that even asleep the woman was affected by Kelly’s ministrations.

Images from last night filled the black haired woman’s mind, making her squeeze her tights to suppress the building desire. A bubbling warmth inside her stomach impatiently waiting to be set free.

“ _So beautiful,” Alex murmured into the exposed curve of Kelly’s shoulder._

“ _Alex…” Kelly groaned as the red head’s teeth dug into her skin. “I need you...”_

_Alex’s lips twitched into a small smirk before she scraped her teeth across Kelly’s collarbone and sucked hard onto the woman’s skin, eliciting a deep moan in return. “Don’t…”, Kelly whimpered softly as she curled her fingers within Alex’s hair and tugged it lightly, “…tease me.”_

“ _I like you like this.” Alex whispered against Kelly’s ear, biting her earlobe, as she used her hand to spread Kelly’s thighs, “…open, needy, desperate…so beautiful.”_

_Kelly tightened her fingers in Alex’s hair and arched her hips towards the other_

_woman in a silent plea, or a warning, she wasn’t sure which. And honestly she couldn’t care less, as long as Alex started touching her where she needed her the most._

“ _Tell me what you want.”, demanded the red head, once again turning her attention to the woman’s slender neck, kissing, licking and biting it purposefully._

_Kelly turned her head to the side, giving Alex more space to practice her sweet torture and squeezed her eyes shut for a moment. “Kiss me…”_

“ _Where...”, asked the agent carefully. “Here?”, leaving a peck to her cheek, “…or here?”, each eyelid received a light brush of her lips. Next on the list was the tip of her nose. “Or here?” came the next question, but nothing followed afterwards. After a long second Kelly opened her eyes and was met by a genuine and warm smile, brightening her girlfriend’s whole face. “Beautiful…”, she murmured once again, before a devilish smirk took over her features. Without wasting anymore time, Alex got down on her knees, positioning herself between Kelly’s legs and with another rhetorical “or maybe here…”, took a long slow lick, tasting the wetness between the woman’s lips._

“ _Alex…”, a guttural moan escaped Kelly’s lips. Once her hands found the sheets, pulling them hard, she let herself be in the mercy of her girlfriend’s skilled tongue._

Kelly’s explorations continued as she found more scars to kiss, covering the sleeping woman’s back. She left a wet trace with her tongue from the red head’s waist until her shoulder blades, kissing each shoulder bone then settled herself in the middle where another rough mark caught her attention.

Alex stirred, the room enveloped in darkness as she worked to adjust. She felt a prickle against her skin, awareness flooding through her body. She opened her eye a little wider as lips were leaving kisses all over her naked back, small flutters of want zigging through her body with the light, focused pecks.

“Kel,” Alex said sleepily, her mind still foggy although she couldn’t stop the reaction beginning to tug deep within her. “Can I do something for you?”, she asked as a small smile bloomed across her face.

With a purposeful kiss to the back of Alex’s neck, Kelly whispered, “I was thinking more about what I can do for you.” The phycologist knew one of Alex’s weak spots was her neck, that’s why the followed deep moan felt like a price and an ego boost at the same time.

“What do you have in mind…”, mumbled the agent, any trace of sleepiness gone. Even after hours of workout bed activities, she felt as she could run yet another marathon. The woman on top of her driving her crazy with the simplest touches.

“Turn around.”, a breathed order in Alex’s ear, caused her stomach to twist into a heated knot, “and close your eyes…”, added the woman with a short bite of the same spot, before lifting herself away from Alex, making room for her to follow the instructions, “Keep them closed until I tell you.”

“So bossy…”, the Director said into the darkened room, pushing herself up on her hands and turning around on her back. The sheet covering both their bodies slipped down, but she could feel Kelly’s body was next to her, warm and soft. Without the ability to see, Alex felt exposed but never in her life more safe. She reached out her hand and began to absently stroke her fingers up and down Kelly’s naked skin. Her own chest, now exposed become a great target to Kelly’s wandering hands. Her fingers started roaming across Alex’s newly visible torso. The gentle, yet calculated circles with which Kelly had been tracing her nipples were a sure method of driving Alex into madness.

“God, Kelly…That feels so good.”, the red head groaned as Kelly bend down enveloping a hardened nipple into her mouth, sucking on it lightly.

“That’s the point.”, Kelly responded huskily, giving the same treatment to the left nipple, while massaging the right one with her fingers. Alex inhaled deeply as she moved her hand over to Kelly’s, on top of her own boob, squeezing hard for a moment, showing her reassurance, before retreating her hand back. For a few seconds the black haired woman continued playing with the dark stiff peak, taking turns in running her tongue around it and biting it. The line between teasing and torture was growing blurrier with each passing sweep of Kelly’s tongue.

“B-Babe...”, Alex groaned as Kelly’s mouth slowly started peppering her skin with kisses up until her clavicle, where she traced the bone with the tip of her tongue, before moving on to the slender neck of the woman. The pet name slip brought a smile on her face, her girlfriend almost never using those. Always in control of her body language and emotions, the Director of the DEO was rarely letting her guard down. That’s why once Kelly have found those small weaknesses she started using them in her advantage every chance she had, cause she was simply addicted to this other freer version of Alex Danvers.

After one last kiss Kelly pulled away from the red head’s neck and followed a path with her nose up to the woman’s chin, breathing in her scent, until finally she reached her mouth. She knew the moment they connect lips her passion will take over all of her senses and she won’t be able to savor the woman beneath her. She wanted to take things slow, to explore her and give everything she has to this amazing human being, to make her feel just like she made her feel last night - completely and utterly out of control, surrendered to pleasure.

She drew back a little and took a look at her girlfriend. Even thought the room was dark, she could identify her features. Her eyes still closed, her lineament - calm but awaiting. Beautiful. Kelly gently brushed the hair away from Alex’s forehead, then traced a slow line down towards her jaw, barely grazing her skin. Dark lashes fluttered at the touch. Alex’s lips were parted, her breathing heavy and uneven, hitting Kelly’s mouth in the most delicious ways, she was patiently waiting for the woman’s next move. She knew she was on a mission, a mission she was sure she would enjoy immensely.

The dark haired woman’s hand instinctively reached out, tracing the tip of her finger along a plumb bottom lip, amazed by the softness of her lover’s skin. Unconsciously, Alex’s tongue darted out wetting her lip, making contact with her girlfriend’s fingertip. The touch sent warm waves down Kelly’s whole body, unchaining the last bit of sanity she had left. With a growl surprising even herself, she crashed her mouth to Alex’s in a fury of feverish kisses, eliciting the most provocative noises from her. The red head’s hands seeking shelter all over Kelly’s back, sending electricity to the smallest fibers of the woman’s body.

As on its own accord, Kelly’s hand traveled down her lover’s skin, making slight contact with the woman’s breast, pulling out a moan, which vibrations she felt on the tip of her tongue, right before Alex sucked it into her mouth. Ignoring the slickness on her own inner tights, pressing her legs together to ease the ache between them, Kelly continued her explorations. The warmth coming from the destination her hand was seeking sent a shiver down her spine, she couldn’t concentrate anymore, her kisses started being sloppy, as if she was the one being ravished. “God, Alex...”, she whimpered, trying to gather some strength. Alex feeling her girlfriend’s lack of composer, started peppering kisses all over her face, trying to silently persuade her to let go.

“I need you, Kelly.”, the agent quietly breathed in a plea. The words enough to make her come herself, straining the string to the breaking point, sobering her down. With a new found determination Kelly resumed the path towards her goal. Gently the black haired woman’s hand slipped between Alex’s legs, skipping the heated spot, scratching firstly each thigh with her nails. Alex was loud when it happened, gasping and bucking into the touch. She was absolutely drenched and Kelly’s hand was achingly slow.

“Look at me, Alex.”, her voice sounded so breathy and high that she didn’t even recognize it. Brown eyes were wide and needy as they drank her in. Those eyes were her pier, her hiding-place, her home.

Drawing into the eyes of her lover, Kelly’s slender fingers slide through the wet heat between her tights, exploring her, and Alex nearly came at the sound of satisfaction that slipped through the other woman’s lips. Fingertips finding her clit and rubbing against it gently until Alex’s hips twitched. She let out a gasp, her neck arching, Kelly suppressed an urge to bend down and kiss the tendons on the woman’s neck, refusing to break their eye contact, not until Alex comes. She kept a slow, maddening pace, selfishly wanting to prolong the moment, even thought she knew Alex needed more. The woman was rolling her hips into her hand, trying to get more contact. She wanted her, no needed her inside.

“Please...”, the red head whined, wrapping her arms tightly around Kelly’s neck, bringing their faces closer, breathing another plea into her lips, in a last attempt to get what she needed.

Two long, slender fingers carefully settled against her slippery entrance, and all it took was one roll of Alex’s hips before they slipped inside, filling her, stretching her in the most pleasurable ways. She kept her eyes locked with Alex’s as she slowly started to move her hand.

“Fuck, Kelly...”, fell out of the woman’s lips, her eyes closing on their own accord. She spread her left leg, giving the woman more space to move her fingers. “Faster...” Obliging her girlfriend’s wish, Kelly’s trusts grew faster and the sounds coming from Alex grew louder. Kelly’s sensories were overloaded, surrounded by the scent of sex, sweat covering both their bodies, Alex’s sexy sounds, she wished this bubble they were in would never end.

It took Kelly’s thumb on Alex’s clit, drawing uneven shaky circles, while her fingers were curled inside, hitting that sweet spot for Alex to come, letting out a sharp moan of satisfaction. Kelly couldn’t take her eyes off of her, “Perfect.” Everything about Alex in the throes of orgasm was incredible.

The phycologist was mesmerized as she watched Alex’s body was slowly starting to calm down from her high. A small satisfied smile covering her features, somehow making the still dark room lighter in a way, or maybe that was just Kelly’s imagination. She was not sure how long they stayed like that, with Kelly’s fingers still inside the other woman, she had lost awareness of the time.

Well until a pair of eyes mischievously looked at her and in a split of a second her girlfriend effortlessly jumped over her, pinning her down with a whispered, “ _My turn_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. :) Comments are much appreciated!
> 
> P.S. Sorry for any mistakes and wrong tenses.


End file.
